The End is Beginning
by Stella M Cullen
Summary: Bella nao sobreviveu á queda do penhasco, e Edward começa a ter ilusões com ela e ele acaba indo para uma clínica.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Prólogo**

-Bella, nós vamos embora... –eu disse

Eu odiei isso, porque o otário do meu pai tinha mesmo que ir do nada para o Brasil? Eu e a Bella estávamos tão bem... E o pior é que aquele estúpido ainda não me deixou levar ela, por que ele acha que se eu terminar com ela no meio da viajem ia ser um caos.

Carlisle é mesmo um imbecil!

-Você quer dizer, eu e você? –perguntou ela com os olhos lacrimejando

-Não...

-Você esta terminando comigo Edward?

-Sim

-Você não me quer?

-Nã sinto muito, mas tenho que ir.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e parti pelo bosque escuro.

-Edward? –ela gritou me procurando

Eu era mesmo muito besta de deixar uma desastrada como ela numa floresta, eu for maior, e meu pai for velho, vou matar ele, fugir para o Canadá, trocar de nome, de rosto e de vida.

Cheguei no meu Volvo, enxuguei as lagrimas do meu rosto e entrei no direto para meu inferno matinal, minha casa...

* * *

O prólogo foi realmente minúsculo...

Façam uma autora feliz, mandem Reviews!


	2. Brasil

Cap 1 –Brasil

Abri a garagem e estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito, quase batendo na Mercedes do Carlisle.

Entrei em casa e fui para meu quarto.

Peguei minhas roupas e coloquei numa mala preta.E desci, deixei a bolsa na porta junto com a de Carlisle.

-Edward, como foi lá com a Bella? –perguntou ele

-Dá para irmos logo embora da que sem conversa? –eu gritei grosseiramente

Ele cruzou os braços e abriu a a chave com a família que estava num carro velho esperando, eles iriam morar lá, até que Carlisle voltasse.

Entramos num táxi e fomos para o aeroporto.

Pela ultima vez vi a casa pequena e branca da minha amada Swan.

Chegando ao aeroporto embarcamos logo e saímos daquela cidade infeliz.

Rumo ao Brasil.¬¬

Chegando lá...

Um calor insuportável, tempo úmido, cheio de favelas e cheio de praias, muita gente diferente do meu bem que aprendi o português básico antes de vir para cá.

Carlisle pediu um táxi, que aqui não eram amarelos, eram brancos...

Fomos para um hotel, que pela aparencia era 5 estrelas, pelo menos uma banheira eu esperava nele, porque suportar esse calor infernal é difícil.

Carlisle deixou as malas num quarto e colocou as minhas perto do sofá.

-Esta insinuado que eu vou dormir no sofá pai? –perguntei

-Aham –disse ele –veja pelo lado bom, você tem uma Tv...

-Idiota. –eu disse baixinho

O serviço do hotel ouviu e ficou pasmo com as minhas palavras, mesmo que em inglês acho que ele consegue entender o que significa "Idiot".

Carlisle foi colocar as roupas no closet dele, e eu no armário do banheiro.

Me joguei no sofá e liguei a Tv, nada que prestasse, me levantei e fui ver a sala de lazer do hotel.

Tinha piscina, sala de jogos, academia, spa entre outros.

Me sentei na borda da piscina e comecei a ler o pequeno livro que estava no bolso. "Harry Potter 7" pela 3ª vez estava lendo aquele tijolo.

Uma mulher me jogou água quando pulou na meu livro.

-Can you stop? (Dá para parar?) –pedi

Ela me respondeu alguma coisa que eu não ela falou "Fuck you" no meio da frase e deu para entender que ela estava me mandando calar a boca.

Continuei minha leitura

-Você é tão enfezado assim garoto? –ela perguntou em inglês

-Sim –respondi em português

Ela me jogou água de novo

-Para! –eu gritei em inglês

-Vem se divertir, ou americanos são assim?

-Eu não queria estar aqui

-Aqui é um lugar lindo, faça mil favor!

-Aqui pode ser lindo mas tem um sol que nem vocês agüentam

-É pra isso que a piscina serve

-Aqui é um forno, nem isso serve

Ele puxou minha perna, joguei meu livro no chão seco e cai de roupa e tudo na piscina.

-Você esta louca? –gritei

-Só estou mostrando á você o que é ser feliz!

Sai da piscina e fui xingando em inglês até a quadra de tennis.

Me sentei no banquinho e voltei a ler.

Uma bola acertou minha cabeça.

Uma menina veio me pedir desculpas.

Eu não respondi, apenas voltei a ler.

Ela tacou a bola de novo em mim e me xingou.

Eu peguei a bola e taquei nela revidando.

Ela me deu língua e eu sai da quadra, fui para a borda da piscina de novo.

Meu celular tocou quando ainda estava me o atendi.

-Alô?

-Edward? –perguntou minha mãe, Esme, ela havia se separado de meu pai havia uns 3 anos.

-Oi mãe –eu prefiro com certeza ela do que o imbecil do Carlisle

-Filho, eu vi no jornal, sua casa esta sendo alugada, o que esta acontecendo?

-Ah, o papai resolveu vir para o Brasil...

-Brasil?!

-Aham, Brasil...

-Você é menor de idade, não pode sair do pais sem autorização minha!

-Mas eu sai...

-Cadê o Carlisle?!

-Esta na linda e perfeita cama dele

-Não me diga que você esta dormindo no sofá?!

Minha mãe conhecia meu pai, sabia que ele não seria capaz de dar o quarto para o filho dele.

Eu não respondi, ela já havia entendido.

-Ah, eu vou ligar para a policia. –disse ela

-A policia não pode vir até o Brasil, agora já era.

-De qualquer forma, vocês não vão ficar ai muito tempo, e quando seu pai vier ele vai ver o sol amanhecer quadrado.

-Esta bem, se eu continuar usando meu celular, é provável que ele derreta, tchau mãe –eu disse

Desliguei o celular, que estava quase em chamas.

Senti uma bola de tennis de novo na minha cabeça.

Eu a peguei e taquei com tanta força, que quebraria muitos vidros.

Escutei um choro de uma menina, era a mesma que começou a briga.

-Seu irracional! –ela gritou.o nariz dela estava sangrando, há, se f#deu!

Mas de qualquer jeto, é meio anti ético trair machucar o coração de duas meninas numa semana.

Eu me levantei, e fui ver o meu tirou a mão do nariz e me mostrou.

Fiquei feliz, - olha! Eu quase quebrei o nariz de uma garota!- embora ela estivesse sangrando muito.

-Posso ajudar? –eu disse em português, pelo menos aquelas aulas não me ensinaram a falar só "os livros estão em cima da mesa".

Mesmo que o meu sotaque fosse o mais engraçado ela não riu.

Ela assentiu, fiquei olhando para seu nariz, depois peguei o braço dela e a levei para a porta do meu ficou lá fora enquanto eu pegava a maletinha –mala –de primeiros socorros.

Eu a abri, com tanta coisa na mala, peguei um algodão e um o algodão e coloquei na ferida do nariz dela.

Ela falou alguma coisa que eu não fiz um gesto, e ela entendeu.

-Você é bem sério não? –perguntou ela em inglês

-É, tenho meus motivos...

Ela erguei a sobrancelha.

-Acho que você pode ir embora agora. –eu disse grosseiramente

Ela demorou um pouco para deduzir mas se levantou e foi embora.

Aposto que ela esta pensando _Ah, garoto idiota, pensa que sabe tudo, quase quebrou meu nariz, num sabe conversar, eu vou mesmo é me vingar" _

E sim, isso que eu sou, egoísta, irracional, sem coração, sério, graças á o imbecil do Carlisle.

* * *

**Gente, obrigado messmo pelo apoio em um só dia, e obrigado especialmente á **Jujuh Cullen **que me deixou feliz mandando um Review! \o/ \o/ \o/ **

** Valeu o resto pelo apoio, beijos **


	3. 2 Primeiro passo para a Felicidade

**CAP 2- Primeiro passo para a Felicidade**

Acordei com as gritarias do Carlisle, porque não tinha café pronto.

-Pai –gemi –Estamos num hotel, ou você vai num supermercado e compra ou você simplesmente desce e toma seu café.

Ele deu ombros e desceu.

Me levantei, arrumei meu cabelo vesti a primeira roupa que vi e desci.

Meu pai estava numa mesa bem no fundo bebendo café, como sempre enfezado, triste, chato... entre outras coisas, pena que só existe poucos xingamentos no mundo.

Peguei um cereal e me sentei numa mesa distante dele.

Depois, fui no quarto de novo, peguei meu e fui para a borda da piscina, de novo.

Entrei no meu um email da Bella.

_Edward_

_Até agora ainda não entendi porque você foi embora, e me deixou aqui, queria falar que ainda te amo e sempre vou te amar, e queria fazer um pedido, se é para você ficar aparecendo na minha cabeça, prefiro que me mate logo, é mais fácil e pratico._

_Você esta me matando aos poucos, então, pare._

_ Bella_

Ok, ela esta ficando meio doida não é? Ela pode viver muito melhor sem mim, ela pode achar outros garotos, e que historia é essa de _aparecer na minha cabeça_? Eu infelizmente estou aqui, não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

_Bella._

_Você não acha que esta exagerando, você consegue viver sem mim, olhe em volta, o Mike, Eric, Tyler, varias pessoas gostam de você.E... que coisa é essa? Eu aparecendo para você? Você esta ficando doida doida_

_ Edward_

Ok, eu fui um pouco sangue frio com ela.

A menina de ontem veio em minha direção.

-Oi –ela disse se sentando perto de mim

-O que você quer? –perguntei

-Te agradecer por ontem. –disse ela

-Hmm, não foi nada

-Olha! Pela primeira vez você foi educado! –ela disse

Eu coloquei o meu braço nas costas dela á empurrei para a piscina

-Seu imbecil! –ela gritou

Ela puxou minha perna, por sorte coloquei por reflexo o celular na borda e ele não caiu comigo.

A piscina estava gelada e eu cai de roupa.

Quando levantei minha cabeça para respirar eu vi ela fuzilando os meus olhos.

Foi nessa hora em que eu percebi que ela era bonita mas não tanto quando Bella a menina mais bonita e incrível que já conheci.

Ela tinha olhos castanhos –não chocolates como o de Bella –tinha cabelo ruivo alourado e tinha umas sardas no rosto.

Eu prefiro a Bella.

-Você tem algum problema na cabeça?! –perguntei

Ela pegou o meu ombro e puxou para baixo me fazendo afogar.

Eu fiquei uns 10 segundos tranqüilo de baixo d'agua mas depois que passou dos 25 segundos fiquei sem ar e comecei a tentar fugir.

Ela não me soltou e então puxei seus braços á fazendo ficar de baixo d'água também, ai eu consegui fugir.

Mas ela pegou meu pé.

-Voce não vai fugir –ela disse

-Porque?

-Seu sem noção, você precisa aproveitar a vida como ela é, não ficar se lamentando ai porque você foi embora da sua !

Ok, isso me fez realmente acordar, eu estava agindo de forma errada, ficando arrogante, eu estava virando o meu pesadelo.

Meu pai

Eu sai de piscina e me sentei na borda todo molhado, ela sentou do meu lado

-Não importa o que você sentia por ela, acabou, e não adianta ficar se lamentando e jogando sua magoa nas pessoas. –ela continuou

-Eu sei, estou virando o meu pai... –eu disse

-Você não odeia tanto ele? Então! Vá ser feliz

-Tem razão, eu estou jogando toda a minha magoa em vocês e virando igual á o meu pai

-Er... Meu nome é Lizzie –disse ela estendendo a mão

Por costume ia deixar o braço dela plantado em pé, mas como quero mudar eu o apertei.

-Meu nome é Edward –respondi

-Muito bem, esse é o primeiro passo para a felicidade –ela riu

-Espero que seja o primeiro de vários –dessa vez eu ri

* * *

**Desculpa a demora pra postar, mas aqui esta, espero que gostem**

**Agora estou de férias começo a postar com mais freqüência **

**Facão uma autora feliz, mandem reviews **


	4. 3 Aproveitando a vida

**Capítulo 3- Aproveitando a vida **

Eu estava na porta do hotel, já fazia um mês que eu estava nesse lugar, eu e a Lizzie já estávamos quase namorando.

Até que meu corpo já se acostumou com o calor insuportável da que, hoje fez 40 graus aqui no Rio...

Eu peguei meu celular, nesses últimos dias a Bella continua mandando emails e esta cada vez .

O ultimo email foi que ela falou que a ferida que eu havia cometido com ela estava se cicatrizando, e quem estava ajudando era o seu amigo, Jacob.

-Oi Edward –disse Lizzie abrindo a porta

Agente estava indo na praia, sabe, são 17:00 e continua muito calor.

-Vamos –eu disse pegando a cintura dela

-Aham –ela respondeu

Nosso hotel ficava perto da praia, era só um duas ruas á trais.

-Como passou o dia? –perguntei

-Com saudades de você –ela respondeu me dando um selinho

-Conhecidência, eu também –eu ri

Chegando na praia eu sentei na areia em quanto ela foi para a água é meio chato, não temos mais assunto para conversar.

Eu na verdade não amo ela, eu gosto dela, meu coração nunca vai esquecer a Bella, que sim foi meu primeiro e único amor de verdade.

Mas, ela esta aproveitando a vida sem mim agora, e eu também estou.. Tudo o que tínhamos o amor que eu ainda sinto infelizmente.

Lizzie voltou da água e se deitou na cadeira para se bronzear, mesmo que não adiantasse nada porque ela é bem branca mesmo...

Nessas horas eu simplesmente deito e durmo... Num tem mais nada para fazer mesmo...

-Ed? Ed? Vamos, já são 19:00 –disse ela me acordando

Eu dei um pulo e fomos para casa.

* * *

** Oi pessoas!! O tráfico ta muito ruim eu quase larguei a fic mas eu pensei bem e sei lá.. eu não larguei no final das quantas *---***

** Esse é um capítulo beeem pequeno só para introduzir o próximo... **

** Faça uma autora feliz! Ta, vocês já sabem como fazer, é só ler! \o/ **


End file.
